Slow Me Down
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: Quinn's ballad


A.N. Not very good, Not very long but its something new

Task at hand, ballad. Issue, I hate expressing my emotions in public. Mr. Shue said that we had to find a song that clearly expresses the way we feel at this difficult point in our life but only two months ago i was the happy, perky, energetic head cheerleader. i never cried, not once and i never confided in anyone else, i never told anyone how i was feeling about anything. i just bottled all that anger and hurt inside of me and now i had to let it all go. i had to show everyone what was going on inside of me.

A song that represents what I'm feeling... how difficult could it be. i was angry at my parents for throwing me out, I was hurt that they did not care about me enough to talk to me about my pregnancy and I am upset about how i have to lie to Finn about the paternity of the baby. My baby, this little life growing inside of me was what kept me sane. It was a mistake, getting pregnant with my boyfriend's best friend's child, but for some reason i know that this was meant to happen.

Some days i wonder what i did to deserve this; these were the days where I regretted my decision in having sex with Puck and the days I regretted not getting an abortion. Maybe if this never happened i would still be head cheerleader, I would not have to lie to Finn and my so called friend's would except me. These were the days where I would sit by my self at lunch rubbing my expanding stomach and thinking about the reason I was put on this earth and it definitely did not include hurting this many people all at once. It was a day where I sat like this where I realized that i really was in love with Finn.

But as everyday passed I felt my head spin faster my life passing by me day by day my reputation got worse I was slushie'd and bullied and I finally found out what it was like to be made fun of. i walked to classes alone and depressed. My year as a pregnant sixteen year old flying before my eyes. and that's when i knew what i was going to sing. A song about someone who cannot stop the fast pace her life is going at she needs to slow herself down or she is not going to know where the time went. Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum.

The next day at Glee i watched as Rachel sang about love and so did Kurt and then it was my turn. Changing the way this day was going was going to be up to me. i had to show everyone how i truly feel, it was my turn to shine.

" Alright Quinn you ready?" Mr. Shue asked me as i simply nodded and pointed to the piano man. the music began to play as I swayed to the beginning beat. Ready to open up my mouth and sing my cue came and went. i was singing my heart out putting every feeling of hatred into the words of the song. Every time i was hurt embarrassed, angry. Everything.

Rushing and racing and running in circles  
Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose  
Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning  
Getting nowhere

My head and my heart are colliding chaotic  
Pace of the world I just wish I could stop it  
Try to appear like I've got it together  
I'm falling apart

Save me  
Somebody take my hand and lead me  
Slow me down  
Don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how  
Cause I'm ready to fall

Slow me down  
Don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down

Sometimes I fear that I might disappear  
In the blur of fast forward I falter again  
Forgetting to breathe  
I need to sleep  
I'm getting nowhere

All that I've missed I see in the reflection  
Pass me while I wasn't paying attention  
Tired of rushing, racing and running  
I'm falling apart

Tell me  
Oh won't you take my hand and lead me  
Slow me down  
Don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how  
Cause I'm ready to fall

Slow me down  
Don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down

Just show me  
I need you to slow me down  
Slow me down  
Slow me down

The noise of the world is getting me caught up  
Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it  
Just need to breathe  
Somebody please  
Slow me down

The song ended as i looked around at the shocked faces. Then all of a sudden they broke into an applause telling me how wonderful it was, i realized how good it felt to be complimented, to be accepted, on the cheerios it was not like that. We were constantly screamed at, told how terrible we were and for once it was good to see a change.


End file.
